


Cappitto

by Leucanthemun_vulgare



Series: His Girl [2]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Fluff, Love, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-17 00:47:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10582935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leucanthemun_vulgare/pseuds/Leucanthemun_vulgare
Summary: Part 1 of a very special date. From the Age-Gap Reader Series





	

Rafael finished his round of questions as the prosecutor just to sat down impatiently. He didn't want to fall to the irresistible temptation of raising up his arm to taking a look at his watch. He knew he was already terribly late and he didn't make the effort to hide this fact annoyed him far more than usual. The trial had lasted the whole noon and he was exhausted. Behind him, the public looked as drained as he was, but at least they had had the chance to take little rests for the bathroom.  
His head burned and he felt the tiredness in his face when finally the were all commanded to stood up for the verdict.  
A trace of a smile appeared on his face when Judge Ommara slammed the hammer on the table. Hard work, sometimes, pays well. He turned around to receive the effusive shake of hands of the parents of the victim, not been able to refuse a wet hug from the crying father; and then started to pack up, ignoring the mess he was creating with all his paperwork. He was in a rush, you were supposed to be waiting for him an hour and a half ago.  
He introduced his hand in his pocket and got his phone out. You didn't answer. It was normal. Rafael had already warned you he would be late, but not that he would take the entire noon. He started making a mental picture of you, waiting to avenues away from the court, freezing in this cold Winter. He thought about the rosy of your apples, possibly red because of the cold; he ask himself if you'd be wearing another pretty little dress, just like last time -you've had confessed him you thought it wasn't appropriate at the end of the date but he had said you look beautiful with it-, _ay Dios Mio_ , you'd had freeze!  
He rang a second time, no pressing the folders on his leather case and not giving a shit if they were or not important. No answer again, he started to walk out the room, lowering his face and feeling his shoulders under much more pressure.  
_"Hey!"_  
He was not expecting that. On one if the last line of benches, a tall girl with a braided hairstyle smiled at him at waved her hand.  
"How? W-When did you?" it was you."What are you doing here?"  
You. Young and dazzling. A breeze of fresh air. The oxygen he had been craving all day long. "I'm so sorry, I really wanted to call you. To tell you. But we didn't have any break. I'm really sorry (Y/N), reservations had even canceled!" Finally, Barba took a quick look at his watch, a fine piece of jewelry he had left himself had the pleasure of. Almost two hours. That was not something to be apologized for.  
Standing up, you approached him and raised your brows "Well, hello to you too Rafael, I'm happy to see you too Rafael" You placed your hand on his arm and squeeze a bit, feeling like the fitting contact where you were at the moment.  
You watched how his body position relaxed, and, like agreeing with you with the discretion, he squeezed your arm softly, making you shiver.  
"Hi" he murmured with sassiness making this the only sound in the room you heard "Can I know why a charming woman like you is a Courthouse like this?"  
You covered your mouth to stop your laugh "Oh my God, did you really just say that?" his smile was cheeky, but you knew we wanted an answer. "Well, you were 40 minutes late. I was cold. I called you at least 3 times" with a fast check, the ADA saw how he had not 3 but 6 missed calls, so he made a mental note to check them later "I remembered you told me about having this trial...There's not much of it really."  
Barba dance inside his own mind. Not only she had waited for him, she had come to him. She. From all people. And he had been so rude with her last time, running away when she revealed her real age. To justify his self at a very first moment, Rafael had told himself he already thought he was young when she said she was 34... _Treinta y cuatro!_ How could he had believed that! It's truth he had assumed some people just were lucky and looked younger, but he must have been enchanted, fooled by her lovely aura. She could have told him she was the fucking queen of England, and he had believed her.  
Right now, that same aura of yours was making him lust after your lips. That day you had applied a red lipstick to them, making them plump and stand out. Rafael watched the line that defined them and for a second forget where o who he was.  
"Let's leave"  
You had watched Rafael Barba worked and you had to admit it. It turned you on. They way he cared, he moved around the room, the questions and answers he made with no hesitation, and the times he stood up without mercy, for justice. So when you were a few streets away from the Courts, grabbing his hand while you walked made you felt like the safest and happiest woman in the city.  
You both paraded at the same pace, enjoying the fact of being together.There were other facts also, like the one that you had missed dinner "Rafael, I know we lost the reser-"  
He had hugged you by the waist and stole you a kiss in less than a second. But you were so glad he did. Enjoying mouth, you bit his bottom lip and opened your mouth to enlarge this urge you had for each other. You felt his body pressing against yours harder and you liked it. Not caring about being in the middle of the street, your hands went up to his hair. He was the one to bit your lip now, at you weren't able to stop a little moan from the deep of you, but high enough from him to hear it. He then slowly broke the kiss and press his forehead against yours. _"Ay, (Y/N)"_ he groaned and lastly bit your bottom lip once more.  
You were burning. You had to be. The heat of your face could probably start a fireplace. Your heartbeat was so fast you'd had sworn it had been replaced with a bird's one. New York's Winter didn't bother the hell out of you.  
"Would you like something to eat?"You nodded."I'm sorry about..." he pointed at you then at him and then at the whole situation"...about the sudden if I have disturbed you, I just really was dying to kiss you"  
You started to walked again, looking at each other. You bit your bottom lip and found, happy, that Rafael scent was still there. Watching you do this, the attorney had look at the front and force himself to ignore how his crotch was starting to felt at his pants.  
"Can I ask you for two things?" he faced you again, wondering what that pretty face of yours would ask him and fearing his own answer "Never dare again to doubt if you want to kiss me, ok? That was super cute of you! Plus, it really turned me own"you admitted hiding your face from his.  
You felt then how he pulled from your hand to make your distance smaller, making it possible for you to smell the rests of perfume and sweat of his day.  
"It did?"  
"And the second thing" you quickly add, ignoring his sassy smile"I don't want to sound childish Rafael, but I'm hungry, and you should eat something. It's late!"  
It was late. Very late. Most of the restaurants he would have taken you must be closed or complete by that time. There were other options, but you deserve the best.  
"Let me think a minute" but he couldn't, you were just so distracting to him right now when you just had told him you were turned on by him. It was simply too much.  
"Do you like Chinese Takeaway's?" you offered "I mean, it's cheap, it's fast, it's good..."  
Rafael looked at you at arched a brow. "I do enjoy it, sometimes...But (Y/N)"it was his fault, after all, he was the one who had made this date a complete disaster"I mean, if you want Takeaway, we can have it, but"-he apologized, again, making you roll your eyes-"you came so lovely today, it's just not fair for you".  
"You haven't even seen my outfit, Rafael! This is just the coat!" you laugh "I'll tell you what we are going to do okay?" taking control of the situation, made him stop and walk in front of him "First, we are going to forget about fucking sorrys"he opened his mouth "I don't want to listen nothing else about being late Barba!" you blurted out, bossily, "And now, you are going to take to take me to the best Takeaway over here so I can eat something before I starve! _Cappitto_?"  
He smirked " _Cappitto_ "


End file.
